The inventive concepts described herein relate to a nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly to a nonvolatile memory device including a page buffer and a method of operating the nonvolatile memory device.
Nonvolatile memory devices used as semiconductor memory devices may store data even when power is shut off. Flash memory devices are a type of nonvolatile memory and are widely used, for example, in universal serial bus (USB) drives, digital cameras, mobile phones, smart phones, tablet PCs, memory cards, and solid-state drives (SSDs), or the like.
Data may be read by performing a plurality of sensing operations in order to improve the performance of a nonvolatile memory device. However, when a result of a plurality of sensing operations has to be backed up, a storage device having storage capacity large enough to back up the result of the sensing operation is required.